All I Know Has Changed
by Fairun Roseabell
Summary: The guild, Fairy Tail, suddenly turned cold towards me except for Master, Juvia, Levy, Romeo, Panther Lily, Gajeel, Carla, Wendy, Meredy, and Jellal. I love Fairy Tail to much so I refuse to leave...but I can only hold on for so long...
1. Chapter 1

***Pops up* Hi everyone I'm Fairun Roseabell! This is a Jellal X Lucy story also please check out my other stories! Also I don't own Fairy Tail because Hiro Mashidma does *silently goes to a corner and cries***

It's been about 3 months since anyone has ever talked to me. Master, Levy, Romeo, Gajeel, Panther Lily, Carla, Wendy, Lisanna, and Juvia are the only ones who talk to me now. Jellal and Meredy talk to me when they come to visit a couple of times a month but I'm so glad they still talk to me. It all started 3 months ago but none of us really understand what had happened while we were gone.

 **#THREE MONTHS AGO#**

Me, Juvia, and Lisanna were all talking sitting at the table we usually do. I was glad that it FINALLY went threw Juvia's head that I wasn't going after Gray at ALL. Once Juvia finally got that we become the best of friends and I was absolutely thrilled about it too! Lisanna and me have been really good friends and of course we were both shy to come up towards each other at first. Afterwards we finally talked to each other I was always immediately token when Team Natsu came back or when I entered the guild.

"Juvia-San, Lucy-San, Lisanna," Wendy called out as we looked her way along with Levy trailing behind her, "u-um I got tickets to the Magnolia Festival a-and I was wondering if y-you guys would come along?" Wendy asked shyly as she looked down at the ground with Carla trying to pat her head up.

"Juvia's glad you asked Juvia to come along! Juvia agrees Wendy!" The water woman squealed hugging the Sky Dragon Slayer in pure joy.

I laughed, "You bet Wendy! I'm so exited for the Magnolia Festival!" I cheered as Levy hugged me as I squeaked but then laughed it out.

"You bet Wendy! I wouldn't want to miss out!" Lisanna replied smiling.

"Where you going Shrimp Bunny Girl? Gihi you two look like rabbits!" A voice asked behind the book worm of Fairy Tail.

I grinned evily, _perfect now Gajeel better except for the sake of GaLe!_

"Somebody's got to go with you Shrimp." _YES! Thank you Gajeel for participating in GaLe!_ I cheered in my mind as I fist pumped. Everyone looked at me strangely but Lisanna got it. I sweat dropped but Lisanna have me a thumbs up grinning.

"Well what time is it Wendy?" Lissana asked loudly and gave me a look nodding her head towards the door. Confused, I looked to the guild doors when Romeo entered!

"Wendy-Chan where are you going? If I may ask." Romeo Connell asked as Wendy squeaked.

"O-oh we-were going to a-a.. I-I mean the Magnolia Fest-festival Romeo-Kun!" Wendy spurred out a adorable blush across her checks. _Hahahaha RoWe!_ I mentally cheated once again as me and Lisanna scooted closer the lovely scene~

"Cool Wendy-Chan! Can I come?!" Romeo cheated grabbing Wendy's hands and putting them in a prayer sign.

"Yea-yeah Romeo-Kun..." Wendy replied as her face turned into a red apple color. _Oh thank Kami-Sama that all this couples are starting form more today!_ Me and Lisanna hugged each other trying so hard not to squeal.

"Eh? Wendy are you getting sick?... WAH SORRY WENDY-CHAN!" Romeo yelled as he let go of Wendy's hands. Me and Lisanna hugged each other and dramatically wailed.

"Are those two okay?" Romeo asked as he sweat dropped looking at the two of us.

"Ehhh they act like this a lot Romeo don't worry about it." Levy replied also sweat dropping and trying to wave it off.

"Oh I only have five tickets! I'm so sorry I didn't know you threw were wanting to come!" Wendy wailed as she tears springed up.

"Cheer her up Romeo!" The two secret matchmakers of Fairy Tail (me and Lisanna) whispered in his ear as we pushed him.

"It's okay Wendy-Chan! I bet I have enough money left to buy a ticket. And Gajeel-Nii along with Panther Lily don't mind either!...Right?" Romeo tried as he looked at the two dark haired mages of Fairy Tail.

"Gihi I have plenty for me and Lily!" Gajeel replied triumphantly as he grinned pointing a finger at himself.

 **#FLASHBACK OVER#**

We went to the Magnolia Festival afterwards the next day and when we returned everyone acted so cold towards me. I thought maybe something was casted on then the day we were gone but then wouldn't they also hate the others? I hated that idea and Lisanna sorta was still getting in the jig of being back plus with her siblings...it would've just been heartbreaking. If they hated any of them I would been a lot more worse than I already am. Gladly my trusty Lion spirit wasn't effected either were any of my spirits and of they did I would've died of a broken heart. I couldn't imagine my spirits hating me like the rest of Fairy Tail did. Fairy Tail was my family and it just tears me down enough. Why are they doing this to me? What did I do? Did they just lie to me about liking me? I'm I a nothing? No I still dearly love them and that's why I refuse to leave and along with Master, Levy, Romeo, Gajeel, Panther Lily, Carla, Wendy, Lisanna, and Juvia...I just can't leave!

"Lulu?" A voice whispered as a hand touched my shoulder with a Sensory Link bracelet. Looking down on my own arm I saw I was connected.

"Meredy..." I whispered ashamed that I was caught. I looked back at her with Jellal behind her as well and tears flowing down her checks.

"Lulu I can feel your pain... please Lulu stop suffering." Meredy cried out as she gripped me sniffling in more clothes.

"I'm not-" I started as Meredy quickly snapped her head back me a slimmer of anger in her eyes.

"Don't lie Lulu!"

"I'm not... no matter I'll always be happy here...even if the whole guild hates me." I silently whispered as I softly cried smiling at Meredy. Jellal then surprisingly hugged me and Meredy as he patted my head in the process.

"BUNNY GIRL," we all jumped in surprise yelping as we hit the ground, "DID SALAMANDER MAKE YOU CRY AGAIN?!... Oh shit..." Gajeel yelled then suddenly grew quietly as he realized who was there and what he had roared out.

"Gajeel!" I quietly hissed as Levy stood behind him hands over her mouth along with the others.

"Explain NOW!" Jellal and Meredy yelled as they both growled at us.

They both had dragged the whole lot of us as the younger ones walked nervously behind us along with the exceeds by their sides towards my apartment. We all sweat dropped as we chuckled nervously with Wendy on my lap. _Oh Kami-Sama please help us get out of this one!_ I prayed up to the sky's. I swore I even saw him shake his head up in the heavens refusing. _Nooo pleeeaassse!_ I sighed as the group sighed along with me as they realized that no luck for me today! With what had been going on we all have gotten closer to Jellal and Meredy. The group had pointed out several times that was I closer to the two than any of they were which of course I immediately always refused that idea. Those two cared for the right of them also like they cared as for me and I disliked whenever someone would think I got more special attention.

"Fine," I pouted as I saw it was hopeless, "I'll tell you..." I sighed out.

Meredy and Jellal had already visited about a week ago of course worrying about the situation that was going on.

"Lucy," Natsu called out as I flinched and the the two Dragon Slayers growled as the others glared, "Team Natsu needs to tell you something." I flinched again, _they don't even call me Luce anymore and they said "Team Natsu" like I'm not even part of the team..._

"You're weak, pitiful, idiotic, whiny, little bitch. You even hide behind your spirits-" Natsu spat out.

"N-no I don't! I-I lo-love my-!" I struggled to say as Natsu cut me off.

"You always make us save your princess ass," _he knows I hate to get called that because of my father..._ , "and were sick and tried of it! Even your own father hated you and he had very good reasons to! You're off the team and do us a favor and GET LOST!" He spat out in my face with Gray and Erza laughing with sick twisted smiles.

Not able to take the pressure I ran out with the whole guild laughing and cheering. I wanted to prove to them somehow that I wasn't weak and my spirits were my family! A part of me even! Yet, I couldn't do anything because I didn't want to hurt anyone in anyway and I still loved then no matter what.

"It took us weeks for us to get her back to her normal self." Levy replied solemnly as Wendy was crying in my chest.

"The poor thing was like a shell and her soul was lost gone..." Juvia whispered tears flowing down her pale cheeks.

"Lucy-Nee didn't deserve any of that! They were all lies and Lucy-Nee loves her spirits more than anything! NATSU AND EVERYONE ELSE ARE JUST CHEAP AND WEAK IN THEIR HEARTS BECAUSE THEY NEVER SAW HER LOVE FOR ANYONE! IT'S LIKE MICHELLE WHEN SHE WAS ACTING AS A PART OF HER FAMILY AND LUCY-NEE WAS SO HAPPY!" Romeo screamed as tears trailed down.

"Romeo that's enough!" Wendy yelled.

I felt the world spinning and my vision was fading in and out. _Romeo's right... even Natsu's right... I didn't give my father last happiness before he died. I didn't even get to go to his funeral and I'm supposed to be there! Like Michelle was they for his death bed and I wasn't! I bet Papa belived I still hated him and that was his last thought!_ My head swarmed work all the dark thoughts. My vision worsened and I felt tears go down my cheeks. I felt something warm drop from my nose lining my lips. I could've sworn I felt someone's hands on my shoulders but I was numb and they shoke me.

 **#JELLAL'S POINT OF VIEW#**

"DAMMIT LUCY ANSWER ME!" I screamed as I grabbed her shoulders.

At first I thought she was going to cry but it escalated into something much terrifying. Hey while body was shaking and when I got a close look at her I began to panic. Her eyes were swarming out of focus, failing, and she swayed as if she was dizzy. I went to go comfort her when I saw her treats but her eyes were completing gone almost even black and there was no pupils not even a slight sign. Wendy had gotten off her lap to close Romeo's mouth shut and calm him down. Blood trickled out of her nose and I realized that her and her head were gone and in a cold place. I rushed to her aid as everyone gasped at Lucy's condition and I grabbed her screaming over and over again her name begging her to answer!

"LUCY-SAN PLEASE HOLD ON!" Wendy yelled as Gajeel dragged me away from Lucy as my magic flared.

"LET GO GAJEEL! I HAVE TO HELP HER!" I screamed in desperation.

Wendy attempted to heal her as it was a possibility for her magic to work and cox her senses. Meredy than summoned Sensory Link to attempt to drag her out of the darkness as she started to summon her magic Lucy's hand shot out.

"Don't," Lucy struggled to say as she was barley of conscience,"Meredy don't please-!" Lucy knocked out cold as I ripped out of Gajeel's arms.

Grabbing Lucy I held her to my chest putting my robe off onto her. Wendy knocked our from the great push of her magic she forced out. Everyone nodded stressed out as they got comfortable grabbing Lucy's comfortable one person futtons. Gajeel allowed Panther Lily to coop with him while Juvia carried Wendy onto Lucy's bed which she had gotten a slightly larger one able to fit all the girls. Putting Lucy down first as Wendy had been whimpering at the lost contact of Lucy and when Juvia put the other blue haired girl down. Wendy had automatically sniffed, probably searching for Lucy's scent, catching her scent she curled hugging Lucy in her sleep. Lisanna, Juvia, Carla, and Meredy then joined on the bed afterwards collapsing by the two asleep mages. Me and the guys were also in Lucy's room but using the futtons on the floor and I spared one last look at the carrying Celestial mage and knocked out.

 **Thank you so much for having a chance to read this! Summers almost here so I'll be able to post all my other stories/chapters faster! Chow chow Fairun Roseabell out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I couldn't believe how popular the beginning of this story got! I even cried and it was just in one night! *Sobs* Thank you everyone so much! *Perks up automatically* Now on with the story! ;D**

* * *

Sunshine flowed through the windows as I groaned not wanting to get up. **[We all know how that is]** I have gave up trying to go back to sleep and attempted to hop out of bed. (Keyword: attempted) I was trapped between all the other girls and Wendy had me in a tight grip. I sighed and looked around for a pillow to give to Wendy to worm out of her hold. I saw Carla by Wendy's head and hopped she'll work so I can get removed. Carefully cradling Carla, so I don't wake up the asleep exceed, I slipped her into Wendy's hold as I struggled my way out. I finally scooted my way out but slipped off the edge of the bed landing on of the guys futtons by the bed maybe on the person too...(Oops).

The person shot and was about yelp out of surprise but I quickly covered his mouth, "Shh Jella!" I whispered embarrassed that this was happening because I landed on his lap...

"Lucy.." He whispered back when I removed my palm and surprised me by hugging me.

"Jel...!" I whispered in shock as he gripped me.

"We were all so worried Lucy... don't do that again..." He quietly replied in sorrow and relief.

"Sorry I won't do that again...!" I quietly replied back but then I had to clamp my mouth shut from screaming.

Jellal was hugging me which I had to admit was weird...BUT HE DIDN'T HAVE A SHIRT ON IN THE PROCESS! Jellal looked strangely at me but then got as he quickly released me both of us separating quickly.

"So-sorry! U-um how about you help me with e-eh breakfast!" I stuttered out as I turned my head blushing.

"Su-sure..." He replied as we both away from each other.

Checking around the room making sure I didn't wake up anyone, I headed off towards the kitchen. Jellal went towards the couch and plopped on it as I glared at him and he waved his hands grinning. I smiled back as I shook my my head continuing to cook a large breakfast. Frowning, I replayed in my head what happened yesterday and I then swore I would never do that again. All the stress that had been going on this last three months finally got to me and I sighed at that thought. I jumped and almost lost the spatula as the whole apartment rumbled! I heard screams and shots of my name as I sweat dropped. _Looks like their freaking out because I wasn't in the bed..._

"LUCY!" They all yelled tumbling down the steps as my mouth dropped and that time I actually dropped the spatula.

"WE'RE SO GLAD YOUR OKAY!" "You shouldn't told us you left the bed!" "Lucy-San why didn't you wake me up also instead of putting Carla there instead?!" "Shouldn't you be sleeping Bunny Girl?" "I'M SO SORRY LUCY-NEE!" They ask yelled at the same time as I wasn't able to catch much.

"Alright! Alright! I'm okay! I'm just making breakfast now okay?" I said as I sweat dropped.

"Come on Lulu! The others well make breakfast!" Meredy quickly said as she dragged me towards the table as the others quickly picked up where I left. I started flabbergasted at everyone and then I burst out laughing as they looked at me questionably.

"I-I'm so glad you guys are my friends!" I laughed out my face flushing as I was in a fit of laughter.

Everyone smiled at me and continued what they were doing as Romeo sat beside me and Meredy. We aimed into an small conversation as Jellal then joined in along with us putting in his input. After that Gajeel, Levy, Lisanna, and Juvia finished cooking and happily served us as we all jumped into the conversation. Me, Gajeel, Levy, and Jellal finished first afterwards we started into a small game of Jenga which when everyone finished they joined in. Of course we put our own mix in the game since it was such a large group along with the exceeds. If anyone made the mini building collapse then they were out and then we started another round in till only two were left. Panther Lily and Carla lasted quite awhile untill they forgot about their claws and freaked out which was hilarious. The little brick would stick to them as they waved their paws around trying to get it off causing the building to "explode" on everyone when they whacked it.

"GO LUCY!" Everyone yelled as me and Jellal were left.

"Oi what about me?!" Jellal exclaimed as he looked at them.

"Sorry she's a expert at this game." They replied back as they laughed at the look on his face.

"Well you haven't seen me play!" Jellal exclaimed.

"I'll cheer for you Jellal! Since no one else will and I haven't seen Lucy play." Meredy pointed out as Jellal had dramatic tears flowing down.

"May the best opponent win." I said gleefully grinning and holding my hand out.

"You bet!" He cheered grinning back shaking my extended hand.

The game actually lasted really long that the Jenga building was deformed. It was intense as I grabbed I grabbed one from the very bottom that left only one to withstand the pressure. It wobbled as everyone sucked in a nervous breath and I placed it on the top as it dangerously tilted. Lucky it lasted enough for my turn to end as some even sweated at the intensity and some left out a nervous breath.

"Your turn.." I whispered fearing that if I talk to loud it might fall over.

Jellal nodded as he grabbed on from the middle and it fearfully tilted again. Jellal nibbled on his lips as he nervously put his piece down on the top. It wobbled and looked like it was about to fall as everyone hugged each other. It stayed for a little awhile looking like it was safe...BUT IT JUST DRAMATICALLY FELL OVER! Everyone started at the crumpled pieces in shock then everyone busted out laughing rolling on the ground. Jellal's soul flew out of his mouth as I cheered and whooped around as Wendy tried to revive Jellal. The girls hopped up and celebrated with me as we laughed as my defeated opponent was brought back to life.

"You did really well Jellal!" Everyone gaped at me.

"WHAT?! DID YOU JUST COMPLIANT?!" Everyone yelled as their own souls began to want freedom.

"That's rude I can to complaint people it's not shocking!" I replied back angrily.

"ON THESE TYPE OF GAMES FUCK NO!" They all shouted getting in my face.

"YOU CHEATED SOME HOW!" Jellal roared as he launched at me chasing me around as I yelped quickly running away.

We ran around threw Magnolia as he chased me along with everyone else laughing behind us. I smiled brightly as Jellal had tick marks on his head as he ran after me as I laughed joyfully. Luckily, Meredy and Jellal had their robes on so their identity was sealed from public. Unknowingly I ran towards the guild as I ran threw the doors suprised at the feel of wood I looked forwards stopping.

If only I didn't enter that day and what happened never happened...I always saw the bright side of things but today and these three months proved that it could be crushed...My eyed dilated in fear as they disappeared...Time stopped for me as it all happened so fast as I closed my eyes with my body shaking.

Why did it turn out this way?

Demoi I still love everyone no matter what...

* * *

 **How was it everyone?! *Dark Glares of promising torture* Trust me I know you want the rest! What happened to Lucy?! Why did she say all those things?! What did she see or what happened?!**

 **Translation:**

 **[Demoi I still love everyone no matter what...] Demoi means but!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone Fairun is back and ready to start this chapter! By the way very upsetting news...I don't own Fairy Tail *starts to cry* Hiro Mashidma does! *Chapter starts so the authors crying isn't heard***

* * *

 **#JELLAL'S POINT OF VIEW#**

I was on Lucy's tail as the whole group chased us around the city, Magnolia. The CHEATER in front of me that I was chasing was laughing brightly. She looked better than yesterday which I knew everyone was so glad for. I knew nothing would break Lucy's spirit so easily but I was still so worried for her and it had been 3 months. Especially with if the situation she was in now got any worse me and Meredy were going to make a difficult decision.

 **#FLASHBACK TO ABOUT A MONTH AGO#**

"I'm worried do you think we should just take her with us now?" I asked as I kept looking back at the guild we just left keeping my hoodie up.

"No she said she's fine so we should believe her." The second member of Crime Sorcière replied back. Even while she said that I could here her tone of voice go into worry.

"Fine we'll make a agreement! If the situation with Lucy gets any worse than we'll take her along with us." I put out.

"If we both agree that we need to take her." I rolled my eyes but agreed to Meredy.

"Stubborn pink haired chick..." I mumbled out grinning as my partner glared at me playfully.

"Want it that way? Fine take this!" She fished something out of her pocket...

"NO NO NO WWWWWAAAAAAIIIIIIIITTTTT!" The forest birds evacuated away as they heard my scream about Red Peppers.

 **#FLASHBACK END#**

My mouth spiced up at that memory as she shoved so many in my mouth. I shook my head marching the memory away as I closed up on my target. Lucy squeaked laughing heartily as she ran even faster _looks like our training are paying off now_ I thought grinning. Lucy was to busy to realise where she was running...the guild, Fairy Tail. Lucy went threw the doors as she looked surprised at the feel of the doors and turned her head forwards. I rushed there as fast as possible as I saw the dark looks that flew across when they saw Lucy. Everyone glowed in their power as my eyes widened _no they won't go that far will they?!_ My thoughts were proven wrong as their magic flared alive sputtering across the mages body's. Lucy's body twitched as she reached for her keys and whip but she suddenly stopped. I knew why because she didn't have the heart to even destroy billboard versions of Fairy Tail. I heard the screams of the others behind me probably being able to see what was happening too. Everything went so fast as I screamed Lucy's name over and over again finally reaching her as I leaped grabbing her. Then quickly getting up I dogged swords that flew at us with Lucy's hand right in mine as I pulled her closer. The blond seemed in shock from everything that was going on that I couldn't see her eyes and I swore watched her spirit crumble. A Sensory Link was put on me and Lucy as Meredy was running right behind us. When Meredy's and Lucy's Sensory Link lined up connecting with the other the pink haired girl was sent tumbling and Lucy feel asleep. Meredy went unresponsive as Lucy's predicament sent her out _that's why she stopped Meredy yesterday from connecting!_ I realized as a large fire ball came huddling our way custody of Natsu. About to try to pick the both of them as I hurried off to Meredy, blue came in front of me.

"WATER NEBULAE! HURRY GET OUT OF HERE WITH LUCY IT'S TIME!" Juvia looked at me tearfully as she didn't want to believe what she said.

Nodding I grabbed Meredy on my left shoulder work Lucy on the other. Ice Arrows shot at us as I gritted my teeth but Romeo fired multiple fire balls at them. Me and Romeo dodged the ones he didn't get.

"TAKE LUCY-NEE OUT OF HERE! THEY'VE ESCALATED TO FAR!" Romeo screamed tears flowing down as Lisanna joined him in his battle nodded, sobbing.

Running I quickly associated the girls into a little more comfortable position for the three of us. Plants were viewed from right under us as we were held in Lucy and Meredy token out of my hold.

"MEREDY! LUUUCCYY!" I yelled as I struggled against the vines.

A blur passed by me as I realised it was Jet and he was heading straight for Lucy! A large Iron Rod smacked him in the face sending him flying as we cut off from the bottom. Panther Lily, in his large form, caught Meredy as Gajeel caught Lucy as I rushed to the four.

"Take Bunny Girl out of here and with you guys. Fairy Tail doesn't deserve her at all anymore. Protect her and her gracious heart that the bitchs are tearing down. Let her be herself again." Gajeel growled out as one tear slipped for his younger sister figure as I was handed the girls.

Panther Lily rushed to help Levy with Jet and Droy while Gajeel gave on last look at the blond girl. Shaking his head and growing he rushed to help Juvia, fighting his Dragon instincts of a claimed family member. I needed help taking care of both was difficult as my left side jerked as Meredy woke up crying.

"Meredy..." I whispered fearing about she saw.

"She's hanging on she forced her body into shut down mode from the shock," she replied as cried, "we need to take her Jellal before we completely loose her..." Meredy decided as she took Lucy's right side and me with her left side.

Meredy was a little weak but she helped tremendously and moving went a lot more fluently.

"Dance my blades! HEAVENS WHEEL!" I heard right behind us as more swords than I could count fired at us.

Wendy stood in front of with Carla, "ROAR OF THE SKY DRAGON!" She yelled puffing up her checks as she casted her magic.

"Wendy!" Meredy shouted looking behind us as about more than 3/4 of Erza's swords were blown away.

We dodged the ones she wasn't able to force away, "TAKE NEE-CHAN OUT OF HERE! PLEASE!" The Sky Dragon Slayer roared as everyone tried their best hold of the attacking members.

"NONE OF YOU ARE GETTING EVEN CLOSE TO TOUCHING HER HAIR! IF YOU DO WE WILL PREVAIL! THIS IS NOT THE FAIRY TAIL WE KNOW AND NOW YOUR ATTACKING LUCY FOR NO REASON," the group that stayed with Lucy threw the terrible months stood proud,"FOOOOORR LUCCCYY!" They roared shooting of towards the mages giving everything they had.

Swinging Lucy off off my shoulder I held her bridal style as Crime Sorcière nodded and used our magic to burst faster. Zooming threw the forest I held Lucy closer as Meredy muttured her nickname. _Lucy were sorry but please except our decisions and truly be happy..._

 **#THE GUILD FAIRY TAIL#**

"Aren't you guys supposed to be Fairy Tail mages?!" Wendy roared as at the opposing members holding Carla tightly.

"You made Lucy-Nee cry! You hurt Lucy-Nee with your own hands!" Romeo yelled as all the sudden everything stopped and everyone dropped to the ground.

"Nee-Chan, Nii-Chan you hurt Lucy and made her cry! You promised you'll be with her as guild mates and you spat in her face!" Lisanna shouted tears flowing down as something flickered in all the mages eyes.

"You taught me friendship, happiness, love, family, and stayed with everyone with a caring heart!" Juvia screamed falling to her knees crying.

"She trusted you all with her heart and soul!" Levy sobbed out holding Panther Lily kneeling on the floor.

"LUCY STILL LOVED YOU WHIPS NO MATTER WHAT AND LET HERSLEF BE BEAT JUST BECAUSE SHE STILL BELIVED! SALAMANDER, TITANIA, ICICLE SHE TRUSTED YOU THE MOST! YOU CALLED HER WEAK, A BITCH, NOBODY, A LUGGAGE, AND YOU SAID HER FATHER DESERVED TO HATE HER!" Gajeel roared out as he pounded Natsu into the floor.

Lighting crossed over the room as there stood Laxus with Makarov right beside him looking just pissed off. Master Makarov had left for a all master guild meeting and came to see Lucy's best friend crying on the floor and everyone still with shock. The opposing Fairy Tail members eyes flashed as everyone struggled to get up.

"We'll never do that TO LUCE!" Natsu roared as his magic burst.

"TELL ME THAN WHY I WAS THEY FOR HER ALL THESE THREE MONTHS HOLDING HER AS SHE SLOWLY BROKE! EXPLAIN THIS TO ME HOW LUCY ALWAYS HAD BURNS ALL OVER HER!" Gajeel screamed as the rest of the group gasped at the information.

"Gajeel-San we promised Lucy we wouldn't say anything about it!" Wendy yelled as she marched to the older Dragon Slayer.

"It slipped Shortie..." He said shocked as he let out that piece of information.

"Your lying!" Natsu growled as tears sprang.

"Gajeel why didn't Lu-Chan say anything?! Tell me why you didn't tell any of us! We had the right to know!" Levy weakly pounded on his chest as she sobbed.

"I didn't want to break my promise to Bunny Girl..."

"It's my fault too. She sworn me to secrecy when we both found her..." Wendy stopped her sentence as she hugged Levy sobbing.

"YOU ALMOST KILLED LUCY AND YOUR LYING?! LOOK WE FOUND THIS BY LUCY WHEN WE FIRST FOUND HER!" Holding a piece of Natsu's oufit cloaked in Lucy's dry blood.

Everyone gasped at the long piece of cloth that was drenched in red. All the Dragon Slayers had to hold their nose at the stench.

"Your scent along with Lucy's blood is covered in this piece of cloth," Wendy yelled as wind whipped around her, "I'm tried of these games! You hurt Nee-Chan and now she's not here to hold us back!" A dark look crossed over the Dragon Slayers faces as they launched at Natsu again.

"WE CLAIMED HER AS FAMILY MEMBER! NOW YOU'LL FINALLY FEEL THE WRATH OF HURTING OUR SISTER!" Gajeel and Wendy roared together as their anger showed.

"Their...going into Dragon Force?!" MiraJane yelled shocked as she watched the scales show up on the two enraged Dragon Slayers.

"WE'LL KILL YOU ALL!" They both screamed as Levy, Panther Lily, Lisanna, Juvia, Laxus, Romeo, and Makarov were surprised as they were blew out of the guild.

"LUCY WOULD'N-!" Makarov started but was cut off as the doors were reinforced by large rods of metal.

* * *

 **Wow new piece of information about Natsu and Lucy! The others are locked out of the guild with Wendy and Gajeel on rage! What will happen to the others inside? What did Gajeel and Wendy see that day when they first found Lucy? What will happen to Lucy with Crime Sorcière and what are the decisions that Jellal hops Lucy well agree to? Will Gajeel and Wendy be stopped in time before the guild is destroyed? Or will the guild survive two Dragon Slayers rage? Next time on All I Know Has Changed! P.S Today was my last day of school SUMMER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone and I'm so sorry! No I have not abandoned this story or my mini job! There is a story I might abandon and even though it breaks my heart to! I wasn't getting much support on it...*cries*. The story I'm thinking on abandoning is Truth or Dare: Fairy Tail. But enjoy All I Know Has Changed chapter 4!**

 **Disclamier- If I did own Fairy Tail then we wouldn't experience the greatness of Hiro Mashidmia's work!**

* * *

"You shut your mouth Redfox! WE'LL NEVER DO THAT TO LUCY!" Natsu roared at the two.

The enraged Dragon Slayer's ignored him and blasted their roars together destroying the guild.

"I don't even remember what happened the day after you guys left!" The Equip mage yelled.

"What?..." Wendy mumbled as Gajeel stopped his rampage also, doubt fogging their minds.

"What I remember is hugging Lucy goodbye and I threatened for nothing to happen to her. To me no days have passed by!" Gray roared out.

"That's exactly what I remember too! Me and Elfman told out little sister, Lisanna, to be careful and have fun. No days since that moment have passed to me either." MiraJane sobbed out.

"DAMN YOU ALL!" A voice rang out shaking the guild.

"What the-?!" Wendy cried out.

"Everything would've worked out fine if you 6 hadn't went along with the girl! I first I thought it was ok and that it wouldn't change much of my plans!" The voice rang out again.

"YOU GAVE YOURSELF AWAY YOU BASTARD!" Natsu and Gajeel roared.

"I thought I could taint it and I was so close too! Crime Sorcière foiled my plans also!"

"(Taint it) what do you mean by that?!" MiraJane screamed.

"It's no surprise you don't know what I'm talking about. She didn't know she has it either so it's no surprise there.."

"DID YOU PUT SOMETHING IN LUCY?!" A giant roared out as the master destroyed the blockade on the door.

"Hhhmmmm no more like her parents. Gave her such a cruel future!" The voice chuckled.

"Who are you and why did you do this to Lu-Chan!" The Solid Script mage screamed tears flowing from her cheeks.

"I'm just the evil guy who wants the power that can be swayed either way. I see nothing wrong there." The voice chuckled eerily again.

"Lucy-San had survived these three months and anything else that's been thrown at her!" Panther Lily replied in his second form. **[The big bulky muscle form by the way! :D]**

"Well I've got to go~! I'LL SEE YOU ALL WHEN I DESTROY THE PURE WAYS OF THE HEARTIFILLA!" The voice laughed out and faded.

"Do you guys...have any idea where...there were heading?" Cana asked stunned.

"No they didn't know either and yes we have no contact with them..." Levy replied solemnly as she shook away from Jet and Droy.

"It's gonna take a long time for us to repair from all of this..." Romeo quietly pointed out as the other 5 nodded.

"...But Lucy Nee-Chan would've been so happy to hear all what you guys did wasn't intentional..." Wendy mumbled as Gajeel nodded.

"What did he mean by her parents and the power that could swayed either way..." Lisanna questioned.

"Is he talking about Lucy's Celestial magic?" Erza asked.

"WE JUST HAVE TO FIND LUCY! THAT'S ALL I CARE ABOUT!" Natsu roared bursting into flames as he broke down.

* * *

"I can't believe them!" Meredy fumed out after speed running for 6 hours.

"I thought they were the guild they claimed to be..." Jellal mumbled moving Lucy's hair from her face.

Jellal quickly removed his hand and looked at Lucy's flushed face," Don't tell me she has a fever! Poor Lulu I'll get a towel and drench it in water!" Jellal didn't even have to tell Meredy anything...

"It's probably the events from today..." Meredy replied as she put the towel on her forehead changing it ever so often.

Meredy screamed in surprise when Lucy's hand suddenly sprang into action grabbing her arm. Lucy skillfully yanked her down into the ground and summoned amounts of magic focused on her hands. Jellal laughed as Lucy realized who it was and started apologizing a lot for what she did as Meredy pouted.

"Wow looks like your training paid off! Good job Lucy!" Jellal laughed ruffling her hair.

"Thank- I mean-! Uuuuhh..." Lucy was highly unsure how to respond to the compliment.

"Hey Jellal!" Meredy roared as tick marks appeared on her head.

Jellal continued to laugh but stopped when Lucy started coughing," Where are we? Wait weren't we at the...guild..." Lucy started crying.

"Hey hey Lulu shhhh..." Meredy tried calming her down joining in the hug Jellal gave her.

Jellal patted her head," We, and by that I mean the others not just us, have discussed that if it got worse than we would take you with Crime Sorcière..."

"And it did so now on your part of Crime Sorcière...ehh...if that's okay with you..." Meredy nervously mumbled as she let go of Lucy but Jellal just tightened his hold on Lucy.

"But what about the guild, and the others, and my apartment?!" Lucy asked slightly freaking out.

"We won't remove the guild mark and they all told us to take you. They've promised to take care of your apartment when the time had to come too." Jellal replied.

"Now you have a fever!" Meredy began to fuss as Lucy and Jellal sweat dropped.

"ACK!" Lucy was tackled to floor by Meredy...

"It's not that serious..." Lucy whined.

"Meredy its gone she's fine now."

"What about sleeping arrangements...?" Meredy pointed out.

...?!...

"Now that you mention you it..." Jellal nervously chuckled.

"You two never thought this out did you?" Lucy asked sweat dropping.

"I mentioned it to Jellal but he didn't listen..."

"Hey!" Came the offended cry.

"I've got an idea! Open gate of the Lion, Leo!"

"Me and you could just cuddle-" Loke started after being explained.

"NO!" Jellal cut him off quickly yelling.

"Stupid Playboy!"

"I'm wounded!" Loke claimed.

"Please just get me a sleeping bag..." Lucy face palmed as Loke acted out hurt dramatically clutching his chest at Meredy's comment.

"Right away my love~!" Lucy's hand was grabbed and kissed.

"DON'T CALL OR DO THAT TO HER YOU STUPID LION!"

"Overprotective Jellal I wonder why~."

"Shut it Meredy! That even wasn't even a question in your point of view was it?"

"Nope~"

Afterwards Loke once again tried to influence to cuddle with Lucy when he brought the sleeping bag back. Lucy just forced his gate close with a ton of magic since her two teammates started looking like they were going to choke him. After setting everything up at the dark of night Lucy knocked out. Meredy and Jellal followed after her after they decided what city to go to for information on Dark Guilds.

* * *

 **That is my most favorite part! A lot had gone on along with my dog having to get his eye token out...my poor dog. Everything had gotten better and I'm now back in the jig! I'm so tired since I did this in one night right after I finished another story so sorry if something is messed up. Chow Chow Fairun Roseabell out!**


	5. MESSAGE!

**Hi everyone! Yes I am back! Please do not kill me! I'm working hard and using my school computer to do everything and I will catch up! Lucy Painful Mistake will be closed sooner or later which I hope a lot of us is excited about! Unexpected Secrets will be updated more and I will have 2 more chapters for All I Know Has Changed once I find a way to put them out of the SD Card their stored in… I have just recently updated Truth or Dare: Fairy Tail remember this is how you send truths or dares!**

 **Your name and Gender**

 **One truth**

 **One Dare**

 **If you want a certain person please list!**

 **I seriously wanted to thank everyone for your endless support it warmed my heart and always made my day! Chow Chow Fairun Roseabell out~!**


	6. MESSAGE

**Hiya everybody. Like I've said before my phone broke and afterwards I tried using school computers but my chapters started getting cancelled. Plus my school blocked and I had no other way to get on. I have wonderful news though! I've moved schools and have a new phone! YAAAAAAAY! Also AnimePuppy asked me quite a while ago to take over All I Know Has Changed and I finally had the chance to agree. I will continue to try to make chapters For All I Know Has Changed until they answer back and I have a chance to give it to them. It greatly saddens me to give away one of my stories but it'll take a load of my shoulders. I personally hope they will take good care of the story and I have faith they will. For all who are still reading I praise you for sticking with my stories or now just reading them. I've lost some chapters and I'm going as fast as I can to make it up. P.S this will go to all of my stories. Chow Chow Fairun Roseabell out!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hiya everybody Fairun here! No I haven't gotten a response back and honestly I'm not too sure if I'm going to. AnimePuppy asked me in March, I believe, so I don't even know if they use anymore. *Sighs* But I'll still wait and continue to write. If I don't get a response than I still will continue to write and I won't drop the story. Anyways here is All I Know Has Changed!**

* * *

Jellal woke up to the smell of food and walked out his tent. Seeing the girls already sitting down on logs and enjoying their food, he gladly joined them.

"Thanks Virgo." Jellal said as Virgo handed him a plate of bacon, hash browns, and eggs.

Virgo looked at her key holder and bowed, "Punishment hime?"

They all sweat dropped as Lucy replied with a firm no. After giving Jellal a second plate, Virgo left in disappointment and the two girls were already done.

Meredy toke out a map from her pack, "I heard somewhere in Galvinstan's that there's issues with a dark guild. Should we head there?"

"Wait wait! Don't you think you should train me first or something?! I don't think I'll be able to handle them." Lucy replied.

"Nonsense Lucy," Jellal scoffed, "You can keep three keys out at once and your fairly well at combat! Plus you already know some Celestial spells that are pretty powerful."

Meredy nodded, "You just were never given a chance to go alone. Team Natsu always toke control and you were always tossed to the side. Besides you've token solo missions and you've easily handled them. You've token a dark guild out before!"

Lucy sweat dropped, "Really? That doesn't really even count."

"It does." The other two replied at the same time.

Jellal began to drag Lucy as she shouted in protest, "Let me call on Pyxis and Crux!"

"That would be a good idea! I'm not sure where we are…." Lucy sweat dropped at Meredy's words and glared at a nervous Jellal.

"Open Gate of the Southern Cross: Crux," Crux appeared as Lucy chanted the next key, "Open Gate of the Compass: Pyxis!" Both spirits bowed as the penguin giggled.

"What may we do for you today hime?" Lucy smiled.

"Crux may you search on where we are? Pyxis please show us the way to Galvinstan's." Lucy turned to each Spirit as she asked each Spirit.

The cross fell asleep, "Wha?! Lulu he's sleeping!" Meredy whined.

"No he's researching." Meredy and Jellal looked at Lucy confused and nodded slowly.

Crux screeched as Jellal and Meredy jumped backwards surprised and Lucy giggled at their reaction, "You are at Klaxin Forest." He immediately went to sleep and a blue spot appeared on Meredy's map.

"Wh-what is he researching now?" Meredy asked.

"He's sleeping now." Lucy stated as she picked up Pyxis who was pointing the way and Crux disappeared, she silently laughed at their confusion.

Meredy and Jellal looked at each other with frightened and puzzled looks before shaking their heads. They concluded they will never understand Celestial Spirits as the two caught up to Lucy.

Lucy sighed, "So what is you two's plan with me being in Crime Sorcière?"

"Well duh you're one of us now!"

Lucy laughed at Meredy's statement, "That's not what I meant!"

Jellal chuckled, "We know, we know. Well really we're trying to atone for the sins that we have done but you don't have any. You still have to stay hidden so here's your cloak. Make sure to where it all times and try to keep the hood up as much as possible. Even though you haven't done anything to be hunted down we cannot take any risks. Especially if someone recognized you we don't want them taking you back to Fairy Tail." Jellal handed her a cloak similar to the others.

Lucy nodded sadly, "Will I be able to see the others? Our true friends?"

"Of course Lulu!" Meredy replied.

"We'll just have to be careful around Fairy Tail. Especially since…. That happened. We don't know what they will try to do when they see that you have returned." Jellal stated looking worryingly at Lucy.

"I-I understand." Lucy sniffled and the two started panicking seeing tears.

Loke appeared by Lucy and quickly tickled her side's. Lucy laughed since her side's were her ticklish spot. Jellal punched Loke and Lucy laughed harder at the two. They began auguring and Meredy tapped Lucy's shoulder. She turned around to see an evil grin on her friends face and she was holding a jar of Red Peppers extra spiced. Lucy's own evil grin formed on her lips with an sadistic feeling. Meredy shivered as she grabbed handfuls and marched to the boys. The boys froze and paled in fear giving Lucy enough time to shove the Red Peppers down their throats. The boys screamed and jumped around as Lucy crackled evilly.

* * *

Gajeel jumped up surprised and looked around confused. The rest of Lucy's group looked at him concerned.

"What's wrong Gajeel?" Levy asked as she touched his arm.

"I thought I heard Playboy and Blueberry screaming." They all sweat dropped.

"I'm sure their far away. It'll be impossible to hear them." Lisanna replied as she strained her ears to listen.

This time both Wendy and Gajeel shivered, "And I think I just heard Bunny Girl's evil laughter."

"Me too." Wendy quickly replied.

The rest of the group had nervous lines down their heads, "Demon Lushie is scary." Happy nervously said as if Lucy could possibly hear him.

Everybody else looked around and nodded as if they were afraid Lucy would suddenly pop in and strangle them for saying anything. They sighed in relief when they didn't see a pissed Lucy anywhere but than quickly got upset at their thoughts.

"It's been basically a day since we've seen them." Juvia sighed out.

Panther Lily nodded, "But she was a bright tough light it's hard to not miss her since she always with us everyday day."

Carla sighed, "I think everyone felt that way." They turned to the depressed guild.

Even if they were isolated from the others, the guild was clear to see. Nobody was speaking and everyone had their heads down, guilty of what they did to Lucy. After Natsu broke down the guild fearfully asked them to tell them what they did. They told them every single beating and every single word they flung at her. The isolation and the hateful actions towards Lucy. The guild was emotionally destroyed and begged for forgiveness. Lucy's group didn't say anything back and stayed at the table where they've been with Lucy. The group knew it wasn't their faults but they more focused on all that had happened and they couldn't get used to the fact that none of them remembered. Team Natsu went on a lot of misses flaming they would get enough money to travel the world for Lucy and apologize. They were asked a million times when Crime Sorcière would visit but none of them honestly knew. Even if they did they wouldn't tell them for that fact that Lucy needed to heal and except that they were under a spell. Also getting Jellal and Meredy's trust back was going to be tough and they also knew even if those three forgave the guild, Lucy might end up still going with them. Lucy had the choice to and no one had the right to keep her from doing so.

"I just want Lucy-Nee back." Romeo sniffled and Wendy gently hugged him as Carla and Happy comforted each other.

"I do too Romeo-Kun." Lisanna smiled softly knowing Lucy would have loved to see this.

* * *

 **Hiya everyone! This is the third chapter that I've gotten out today after I woke up. I immediately started working on chapters after sending the latest message put to all my stories. So since late yesterday. I'm trying hard as I've promised. Welp I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter! Chow Chow Fairun Roseabell out!**


End file.
